


Do Ya Think I’m Sexy?

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [8]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Do Ya Think I’m Sexy, F/F, Jealous Tommy, M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Photo Shoot, Rod Stewart - Freeform, Song fic, Terror Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Tommy and Nikki have no down time for themselves. So with some help, Tommy reminds Nikki what he’s missing out on.
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Original Female character, Tommy Lee/ Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Do Ya Think I’m Sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like I’ve read something similar to this before but I’m not sure what fandom. So if anyone feels that this is basically a remix of something they’ve done or something they’ve read, I have no problem giving them credit. 😊

It had been awhile since Nikki and Tommy had seen each other for a mkre than a few minutes alone.

Between the gigs, the interviews, the photo shoots, and of course the parties, the two never had a chance to do other activities. Such as each other.

Tommy would often try to make plans for the two, but they were always busy. It was understandable though, they were an up-and-coming band so they never had time to themselves.  
  
So when an off day finally did pop up, Tommy was understandibly unhappy when Doc called them for a photo-shoot. 

“Oh God, please no.” Tommy whined and stomped to get showered.  
———

When the band arrived at the studio they waited for what felt like an eternity   
for the photographer to show up.

“Stupid Europeans.” Mick grumbled to himself.

Various people came in and out of the lounging room from fashion designers to hair stylists and makeup artists. 

When some broad came strutting over and practically pounced on Nikki’s lap, Tommy couldn’t help a scowl etch its way onto his face as he managed to supress a venamous comment.

“Not professional.” Tommy thought to hinself as he thought of how bad he wanted to grab that bitch by her box-bleached hair and drag her off of HIS boyfriend.

It was also unprofessional that the bitch was sitting on a clients lap and Nikki had yet to push her off. 

Tommy huffed and crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for the damn photographer. 

A few minutes later a shorter man came walking into the room.

“Sorry it took me so long my darlings.” He apologized and walked right pass them without a second glance.

  
“Okay ladies do your magic!” He hollared over his shoulder as 7 or so women walked in out of seperate rooms.

Different women walked up to each of the four guys and led them to their respectable rooms.

“Come on man!” A quirky girl with short orange hair demands as be hoists Tommy up from the couch and draggs him to the room from which she came.

“Hey there, I’m Toni.” The woman, Toni, extended her hand for Tommy to shake.

Tommy gives a half head nod in acknowledgement.

“Looks like we’ve got a rockstar prick on our hands again Tones.” The other woman standing in there tells her associate. 

“Ruby! You can’t say that. At least not i. front of the client.” Toni chasties.

Ruby shrugs, “Say man, who put a stick up your ass?”

“A co-worker of yours.” Tommy replies as he sits down in the tall chair.

“Lindsay.” The two women groan in unison.

“Skanky, desperate, and blonde?” Tommy asks.

“Thats the one.” Ruby answers as she puts together the makeup she needs.

“Bangs anythings that walks. Especially the hot ones.” Toni winks. 

Tommy groans but it comes out sounding like a growl.

“I didn’t pin you for the guy who is against the easy girls.” Ruby shrugs.

“I thought I saw her hanging off of that hot edgy one. Sixx?” Toni says as he walks over to the closet and starts sorting through the clothes.

“Hi names is Nikki.” Tommy supplied possively, “and don’t get any ideas.”

“Whoa easy there tiger, I’m not instersted.” Toni puts her hands up in surrender and Ruby starts laughing.

“I see whats going on!” The makeup artist exclaims. 

“I doubt it.” Tommy mumbled quietly, mostly to himself.

“You two are gay!” Ruby shouts.

“No way!” Tommy yells defensively.

“That makes so much sense.” Toni admits.

“Shut it, you have no idea what you two are talking about.” Tommy gets more angry.

“No worries man, your secret is safe with us.” Ruby reassures.

“Why should I trust you to not tell anyone?” Tommy resituates himself on the chair when Ruby brings over an assortment of makeup.

“Well honey, we’ve been able to to keep out secret for the past couple of years.” Toni pulls out an article of clothing only to shove it back in.

“Secret?” Tommy asks curiously.

“Me and this bitch have been dating for a solid 3 years now.” Toni walks over from the closet with a hand full of clothes and puts an arm around Ruby and plants a kiss on her cheek.

“No shit.” Tommy deadpans before he’s forced to close his eyes and mouth as Ruby began to apply his foundation.

“Well now that we know the issue, we can fix it.” Toni smiles as she heads out of the dressing room door.

— — 

The time Toni returns from her endeavor Ruby finishes up Tommy’s makeup with a burgundy lipstick.

“Damn you look gay.” Is the first thing out if Toni’s mouth when she sees Tommy.

“The whole band looks like this.” Tommy frowns as he inspects himself in the mirror.

“She’s just bustin’ your balls dude, chill.”   
Ruby pats him on the shoulder.

“And plus that’s a good thing.” Toni says as she picks up the pile of clothes she picked out earlier.

“Why’s that?” Tommy questions.

“‘Cause your makeup mixed with this outfit will make Nikki droll.” Toni waggles her eyebrows at the drummer.

“I’m kinda scared.” Tommy admits.

“Don’t be, you’re gonna look hot.”   
Ruby reassures as she begins teasing his hair and adding ridiculous amounts of hairspray.

“Don’t you dare mess up my masterpiece when you put your shirt on.” Ruby demands as Toni hands Tommy his clothes.

Tommy gets the outfit on with little to no damage. 

“Well?” Tommy asks.

“The leather pants accentuates his ass nicely, while the tied up sides reveal a bit of skin.” Ruby tells Toni, “And the half-tank fishnet is a beauty, some of your best work.” 

“I think it needs more edge.” Toni annouces when she walks over and begins stretching out some of the holes in the shirt.  
  
“He needs accessories though.” Ruby walks over and pulls out a few pieces of jewelry such as a leather armband, and choker to match and situates them on Tommy.

After Tommy slips on his heeled boots the girls make him do a spin.

“The final verdict?” Toni asks Ruby.

“I say that if I wasn’t such a raging homosexual, I would hit that.” Ruby answers.

“Perfect!” Toni squeals as he ushers Tommy out the door.  
——

When Tommy gets to the room where the actual photoshoot will be taking place everyone turns and looks at him.

The bitch is still sitting on Nikki’s lap, but Nikki looks unamused. That makes Tommy feel a bit better.

He turns a bit red when he realizes he’s the last one there and everyone has been waiting for him.

Both Mick and Vince look at him and give him a look but ultimately shrugs it off.

Nikki on the other hands gawks open-mouthed at his boyfriend for a few moments.

“Took you long enough.” The girl who had been hanging on Nikki, Lindsay,  
snarls.

“Sorry, I actually like to make my clients look good.” Toni answers as she adjusts Tommy’s top.

“Whatever.” Tommy can hear Lindsay say.

Nikki continues to stare and Tommy feels that the oufit did its job.

Then Nikki pushes Lindsay out of his lap and rushes over to Tommy.

“You look-“ Nikki is cut off by their photographer , Milo, annoucing that anyone who isn’t an assiant or the band need to leave as he begins directing the band where to stand.

Toni walks passed Tommy on her way out and stops to whisper in his ear, “The outfit definitely worked, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.” She gives him a light pat on the shoulder, “Oh and my dressing room will be empty after the shoot so you are more than welcome to use it, if you know what I mean.” She winks and then walks away.

Tommy gulps and walks over to where he’s being beckoned.  
——

During the entire shoot, Nikki couldn’t keep his hands off of Tommy. It got so bad that the photographer had to do pair photos and separate the two.  
  
As soon as the pair shoot was over, Tommy wasted no time hauling Nikki back to the dressing room.

“What are you do-“ Nikki tries to ask when Tommy pushes him through the door, but is hushed by Tommy’s fingers pressed to his lips. 

“If you want my body and you think I'm sexy. Come on, sugar, tell me so.” Tommy sings as he begins unlacing his pants.

“Oh believe me, I do!” Nikki answers enthusiatically as he pins Tommy against the door.


End file.
